fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Mythic Rangers (Billy2009 Versions)
Mighty Morphin Mythic Rangers '''is a live action tv series created by Billy2009. The costumes of the rangers will be based on the Dairangers' suits because the Dairangers never appears in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers seasons. Its airs on Nickelodeon. This series will have 100 episodes which make the first Power Rangers series to have 100 episodes! Plot When five teenages: Maxwell "Max" Parker (the new kid), Kenny Wayne (the hothead), Johnny Lee (the comic refief with the brains), Kitty Tennyson (the tomboy) and Jean Rivera ( are chosen by a wise god-like tree named Treeheaven and become the Mighty Morphin Mythic Rangers to stop the evil Emperor Darkness who pan on taking over the world. Characters Allies Supporting Characters Villains * Emperor Darkness * Empress Darkness * Prince Darkness * Princess Darkness * General Clawbird * General Knight-Bot * Shadowly Flower Ninjas * Tuxedo Putties * Captain Jack Savages * Command Fangock * Ghoulheads Monsters * Grim Reaper (1-2, 22) - Red Ranger's rival. * Bladeghost (1-2) * Copyator (3) * Mushroomonger (4) * Skirt-A-Pus (5, 22) - Green Ranger's rival. * Gangsteray (6) * Cicada Shocker (7, 22) - Blue Ranger's rival. * Umbrellally (8) * Pothead (9) * Chief Proky Piggy (10, 22) - Pink Ranger's rival. * Ragetron (11, 22) - Yellow Ranger's rival. * Ogreceros (12) * Police-Bot (13) * Brainic (14) * Astro Biker (15) * Motorcyclehead (15) * Lady Rose Master (16) * Chimera (17-18) * White Demon (17-18, 22) - White Ranger's rival. * Walrushead (19) * Hammeray (20) * White Tiger Master (21) * Royal Poker (22) * Monkeyfisher (23) * Robot Glider (24) * Engine-Bot (25) * Eyeglasses Psycho (26) * Bee Ogre (27) * Mole Master (28) * Ice Witch (29) * Showeray (30) * Hippo-a-Saurus (30-31) * Puppeterror (32) * Sniperay (33) * Moltenmander the Flaming Salamander (34) * Cellphone Dialer (35) * Savage Samurai (36) * Goldark (37-39) * Bottle-Bolt (37-39) * Skeleton Monster (40) * Electrocrab (41) * Three Eyes (42) * Chainsaw Knight (43-44) * Cannon-Bolt (43-44) * Hypnoant (45) * Carvinalizer (46) * Killerpede (47) * Spectetroyer (48-49) * Fangax (48-49) * Needleator (50) * Banditerror (51) * Demon X (52) * Christmas-Slayers (53) * Snowman Demons (53) * New Year Destroyer (54) * Wild Monkey Brothers (55) * Carany-Bolt (56) * Amigo Birdcage (57) * Novem Carterror (58) * Centilion (59) * Hughpunch (60-61) * Chief Choppy Cooker (62) * Robotnicle (63) * Woodread (64) * Samurainator (65-66) * Ravage-Bot Megazord (65-66) * more coming soon... Episodes # '''Mythic Rangers to the Rescue! Pt. 1: When five teenages goes into the forest. They finds a cave, inside of the cave when they finds five strange crystals and meets a alien named Zod who tells thems about a group of evil that will taking over the world. They argess and become the Mighty Morphin Mythic Rangers. # Mythic Rangers to the Rescue! Pt. 2: As the Mythic Rangers continues their battles against the Ravagecon Empire. During the fight, Bladeghost and the Grim Reaper turn giants. The Mythic Rangers must find a way of how to stop two giant monsters. Until, Zod used his powers to bring back the Thunderzords! # Copy Rangers: Emperor Darkness sent Copyator to create clone rangers and framed thems for their crimes. Will the real Mythic Rangers stop Copyator and clean their names in time? # Mushroomonger: When mysterious mushrooms appears in All-Star City which they cause troubles for the Mythic Rangers and one of them use poison on Max's brother, Damian. It's up to the Mythic Rangers (plus Max who just want revenge) must find out who is behind of all this. # Go For the Green: Kenny begins to try out for the Football team while the Mythic Rangers really need his help to stop a monster. Meanwhile, Zod battles General Knight-Bot in the mountains and later go to the forest. # Cross the Edge: When a gangster-theme monster got kick out by Emperor Darkness. He plan on defeating the Mythic Rangers which none of his plans works. Meanwhile, Emperor Darkness begins to remember that he and his family was defeated by the first Mythic Rangers which his is trying to forget about its. # A Shocking Cicada: Johnny is put to the tests when his must stop a cicada-theme electric monster who plan on draining the city's electric. Meanwhile, Zod begins to trains the Mythic Rangers of how to used their weapons. # The Date: # Kenny's Pot: # Jean's Diet: # The Raging Yellow: # Ogreceros: While training, the Mythic Rangers encounter a ogre-like monster who steal the rangers' morphers (expert for Max). Now, Max must get his friends' morphers back. # Wanted: # Johnny's Nerdy Sides: # The Mythic Rangers Hits the Roads: # Beware the Lady Rose Master!: # The Returns of the White Ranger! Pt. 1: # The Returns of the White Ranger! Pt. 2: # Ranger White: # The Red and the White: # # I Got Tricks Up My Sleeve!: When revived monsters attacks All-Star City, the Mythic Rangers must find out who is behind of all this.